


Touch

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mpreg, Shotacon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive and his dum cat boy do some stuff at home
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 6





	Touch

Clive sat at his computer, eyes locked to the screen as a small boy, in nothing but a pair of shorts watched him from the side of his chair. The brown shaggy hair on his head was home to two, rounded, fluffy cat ears, and on his back was a long tail. He'd been playing games all day, and Luke had been watching him … Clive was waiting, waiting for the moment where he would jump up on his keyboard and sit there. 

He was pretending to type, and Luke was watching his hands, tail swaying from side to side … he was always like this, every time Clive sat at his computer, his adorable little feline boyfriend would come running over, and stare at him while he played, or worked on something. 

The boy reached up, putting his hand on the back of Clive’s. Clive just ignored him, continuing to type as Luke’s hand rested on top of his own. His soft palm laying flat on Clive’s fingers, pushing his hand down until it stopped typing. 

“Nnn …” Luke mumbled, picking his hand up. Clive resumed typing, and Luke pushed his hand down again, continuing to do that until he got the impression the weird spider creatures on the keyboard wouldn’t stop moving no matter how much he pawed at them, so he moved over, rubbing his face on his arm.

“Cwiiive” Luke said, pawing at his hand again … Clive still ignored him, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. He was pressing random keys at this point, trying not to hit his control button, or his windows key. 

Luke looked up at him, quiet, curiously staring at his face. His eyes were big, like he was waiting on something amazing to happen … but nothing did. Luke pulled at Clive’s arm, “cwive?” he said, it was all he knew how to say so far. He hadn’t learned any other words … 

Clive reached over, putting his hand in between the ears on Luke’s head, gently rubbing him. He knew Luke just wanted a little bit of attention, but he needed to somehow get the boy to understand that he couldn’t just smack his hands whenever he wanted something. Well, he could, but it was very inconvenient. Luke stopped moving, and closed his eyes, a gentle purring sound coming from his chest. He was just- so cute, Clive scratched his head, and he leaned forward, gripping his shirt as he tried to climb up into the chair. 

“C-cwivee!” Luke said, holding his arms out, standing on his toes. He seemed so happy when Clive turned his chair around, letting him up into his lap. He climbed up, sitting down, shoving his face into Clive’s chest, nuzzling him to death. “What is it? Are you hungry?” Clive asked, not getting a response. Luke was still, eyes closed, face pressed against him … sleepy. That was probably it, he was probably just tired. 

Clive sighed, and pushed his chair back in, pulling Luke closer to his chest. Well, while he was busy sleeping, Clive could play a little bit of R6 right? 

He went into steam, and clicked the icon. 256 hours of playtime … 

Not that much time, right? 

It didn’t take long for him to que up, he picked up his headset, and put it on, looking down at Luke, who still didn’t move. He was breathing softly, sitting there, calm … calm enough. His tail was brushing dust off of the keys on Clive’s keyboard. 

He was asleep, until the faint sound of gunshots caused him to open his eyes. He decided not to move though, just sitting there, listening to the sound of Clive playing his game, mumbling things to himself. Mostly curse words, a lot of bad words. Luke yawned, and turned to look at the screen, seeing nothing that he recognized …

“Cwive?” Luke said, reaching out. Clive had an LED keyboard, every time he pressed a button, it’d send a mesmerizing rainbow across the keys … which was why he had to keep Luke out of his room whenever he wanted to play games. Luke reached out, slapping his hands on the keyboard, completely captured in it’s light, like a moth to a flame. Clive just watched him … he didn’t like telling Luke not to do it, it was cute, and he was just a kitten, he didn’t know any better really. 

“Lukey- not now, you can play with it later, okay?” Clive said, gently swatting at his hands. 

“Nyaaaaaa-” Luke whined, putting his face down on the keyboard, picking it up, before sliding down from Clive’s comfortable chair, attempting to run off with it. Clive stopped him, and took the board from his hands, leaving the match. “There - you can play with it now-” Clive said, Luke just looked at it …

_ Oh so now he doesn’t want to _

“Luuuuukeeeey” Clive said, “You can’t just take my keyboard when I’m doing something, okay?” Clive said. Luke blinked … and Clive sighed. He pointed to the keyboard, “this. No touch, okay?” He said, pointing to luke’s hands. 

“No touching the keyboard-” 

“N … nyooo-” Luke repeated, and Clive smiled forgetting what he was talking about, “that’s right! No - you learned a new word!” 

“Nyoo ..nyooooooo- noooooo!” Luke chanted, pawing at the keyboard … Clive just watched him press the buttons, going, “noo nooo noo!” over and over again … 

He sighed, and leaned down, kissing one of Luke’s ears, “little dummy …” he said, moving Luke’s hands away from the keyboard. Luke turned, “noo! Cwive nyoo-” Luke said, before nibbling his face, trying to kiss him. Clive stood, “you seem like you need a walk or something- wanna go outside?” Clive asked, and Luke looked at him … 

Clive pointed to the window, “outside-” he said, and Luke turned his head … “O- oushide-” he said, walking over to the window. Clive watched him … he put his hand on the blinds, and pulled, 

“L-Lukey no!” Clive said, and Luke turned around, flinching a little. He was always a little bit jumpy, “s-sorry- I didn’t mean to yell- don’t touch the blinds-” 

“ … no?” Luke said. 

“No … touch.” Clive said. 

“Touch?” Luke asked, touching the wall … Clive wondered if he was trying to learn. He nodded, “yea- like- touch-” he touched the keyboard, the chair, walking over to Luke, poking his nose, “with your hand-” he pointed to his hand. Luke stared at him … 

“No touch?”

“Yeah!” Clive said, and Luke moved away from the blinds, “no touch …” he said,

“Touch cwive?” 

Clive hummed, and Luke pawed at his leg, “sure-” Clive said, picking him up. 

Good, now he can show Luke the full list of things that he wasn’t allowed to touch, starting with the computer. 

“Cwive touch-!” Luke said, being set down on Clive’s bed. He looked around, before laying down, going to pull his shorts off. 

“Ah! Not right now- we’re not doing that, don’t worry-” Clive said, and Luke looked at him.

“ ... “

“ …” 

He started pulling them off again, so Clive just let him. He was about to get Luke dressed so they could go outside, but Luke didn’t seem to want to. He kicked his pants off, and Clive sighed, watching Luke sprawl out on the bed. 

“Cwive?” 

“Lukeyyy-” 

“Cwiveee!” 

He sat down, and Luke opened his legs, holding onto a pillow. 

They did it once … and now it was all Luke wanted to do. Clive pulled him over, he didn’t really feel like it, so he just slid his hand between Luke’s legs, rubbing him, watching him as he curled up, clawing at the pillow. He was repeating all the words he learned today, no, and touch- no touch- 

“Cwivee nyaaaaa!!” he moaned, so sensitive to every little thing that grazed him. Clive sighed, he wondered if something was wrong with him. Luke never wanted to be alone, he was always nuzzling Clive, always touching him, hugging him. Once Luke had dampened his fingers enough, Clive let one slip inside … and he got his answer, only having to look down for a few seconds to see that his fingers had just … a liiiittle bit of blood on them. 

Heat. 

Clive … continued, sighing, how could he have not figured this out sooner? Of course, that should have been the first thing to come to mind! 

“I’m so sorry-” Clive said, he’d been pushing Luke away for days now, the poor boy was probably dying to be couched. Luke spread his legs a little more, “a-aaaaa-” he moaned. 

Clive leaned down, licking Luke’s slit, he didn’t wanna get blood everywhere, so this was probably the cleanest way to do it. Picking Luke’s hips up, sliding his tongue around, on and in between the crevasse. He licked Luke like he was on a time limit, which he was, he didn't wanna take too long, he just needed to take care of this so he could take care of Luke. The boy was twitching around like he was having a stroke, whimpering loudly as he held Clive's head between his legs. He groaned, and Clive did his best to keep up the pace, but it was getting harder and harder when there were sharp claws digging into his head. He pushed his fingers back inside of Luke, and it all came to an abrupt end as the boy went stiff, eyes shooting open as he arched off of the bed. He was cumming, tugging at Clive’s hair, squeezing his legs around his face as he all but humped his mouth. “Cwivee!” Luke cried, riding it out until he finally stopped … he laid down, and Clive pulled away, wiping his face off, hoping Luke felt better. He should probably do something about the blood ...

He didn’t have any underwear for Luke … 

“Don’t move- okay? No moving. No touching the floor-” Clive said. Luke nodded, and Clive walked off, grabbing his keys from off of his dresser. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive held Luke down, “You’ll feel better if you just be still!” He yelled, as Luke cried his eyes out. He’d taken Luke to a vet, who told him that if he didn’t intend on breeding Luke, he should probably give him something to stop his heat, Like birth control, since Luke’s body would just keep going through the cycle until he got pregnant. 

Clive decided to just give him whatever it was he needed to give him, and turns out, it was just a little shot, a gentle poke in his thigh, but he couldn’t be still to save his life, so Clive couldn’t give him the shot. 

He eventually stopped when Luke started to cry, sobbing loudly, dripping blood all over the floor. He was still just a baby, it wasn’t his fault this was happening to him, Clive felt so bad, he just … couldn’t do it anymore. He pulled away from Luke, who shuffled off under Clive’s bed, mewling … 

Clive sighed, and set the syringe on his desk, grabbing a towel from the pile of clothes he refused to wash. He could hear Luke crying, it was really easy to upset him, but hard to make him feel better once he was upset. Clive quietly wiped up the stuff on the floor, before tossing the towel back into the pile, “Lukey … I’m sorry-” He said, holding his arms out. Luke … stopped crying, sniffling as he shuffled further back underneath the bed …

“ …” Clive moved over, “I’m sorry- look, no shots, okay?” he said, holding his hand out. Luke just stared at it … 

He reached out, 

“Touch” he said, poking at Clive’s fingers … Clive just smiled, reaching under the bed, petting his head. “ You’re so cute …” he said, pulling him out from under the bed, “you need a bath though-” 

“A baff?”

“Yea- the thing with all the water in it-” 

“Water …” Luke said, he didn’t mind water, in fact, Luke could swim. Clive opened the bathroom door, and stepped over the cold tiles, setting Luke down in the empty tub. He turned the water on, and Luke looked down at it, his ears sticking straight up as he went forward, sticking his face under the faucet … 

Clive just watched him, hoping he didn’t drown himself or something. “You’re so werid-” he said, and Luke pulled his face away, moving his hands through the water. At least he didn’t mind baths … 

Luke sat down, picking up the little sponge he used to bathe with, squishing it around before he paused … and got up, jumping out of the tub. 

“Luke! Wait!” Clive said, about to chase after him, before he gave up. Luke ran off … but he quickly came back, dropping a little cat pillow into the tub. He got in after it, and picked up his sponge again, starting to wash it off …

Giving his stuffed animals a bath … Clive picked up a bottle of soap, and shot some in, letting the bubbles form, just deciding to wash Luke off with his hands. He was a really good pretend mommy for his stuffed kitten, he tried feeding it a lot, nothing ever came out, but Luke seemed so happy with it …

Maybe he’d want a real baby … Clive just sighed, and Luke looked up at him. He leaned forward, kissing Clive’s face while he was trying to wash him. 

“Lukey- your baby is floating away-” Clive said, and Luke looked down, picking up the heavily played with ball of cotton, “baby?” 

“Mhm” Clive nodded. 

“ Cwive … baby?”

“ … h-huh?” Clive asked, brushing his hand across Luke’s back. He picked up the sponge, and Luke continued to talk, “baby- Cwive-?” 

“ … I don’t know what you’re trying to say-” Clive said, and Luke huffed at him. “Nyaaaaa!!” 

“I don’t speak Nya~ I’m sorry Lukey-” Clive said, putting the sponge on his head, letting the water squeeze out. Luke closed his eyes, and sat still, “ miaou-” Luke mumbled … his teeth were so sharp. Clive tried not to stare, but he just couldn’t help it. Every time Luke opened his mouth he just had to look, it wasn’t like Luke cared about anyone seeing his teeth or something anyways … Clive pulled away, handing Luke his sponge, “wash your face-” he said. Luke took it from him … and tried to give it back, but Clive gently guided his hand to his face. 

“Your face-” 

“Face?” 

“Wash-” 

“Wass -” 

“ … wash your face-” 

“ …” Luke moved the sponge up to his face, looking at Clive for approval. It was almost like he could understand, he was trying his best. Clive nodded, and Luke continued, washing his face with the sponge. 

“Good boy-” Clive said, and Luke’s ears went flat as Clive scratched him. He didn’t usually need to wash Luke’s hair, since Luke stuck his head under the water every time he got in the bath, all Clive had to do was rinse it and it was just as good … at least he thought so. It always smelled good, and as everyone knows, if it smells good then it’s clean. 

Luke looked sleepy now … they should probably hurry up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on the bed, staring at Clive as he tried to explain what was going on. 

“P reg nan?” Luke asked, tilting his head. 

Clive nodded, “it’s why you’re so hungry, and your stomach got bigger- you’re gonna have a baby-  _ and its all my fault- _ but don’t worry because we’ll take care of it!” Clive said, mostly trying to reassure himself since Luke didn't even know what year it was, let alone the concept that he was growing a lifeform in his body. 

“ … baby?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, poking his stomach, “it’s in there-” 

Luke looked down .. he stared for a really, really- really long time- his tail curling and uncurling as his gaze stayed fixed down at his stomach. He didn’t move, or speak, Clive was starting to wonder if maybe Luke didn’t understand him, or if Luke was upset, after all, he wasn’t an adult, and he could barely speak. 

Luke looked up at Clive, a worried expression on his face, “how?” he said. 

Clive snorted, “ I- uh- it’s complicated …” he said. Petting Luke’s head, “it’s gonna come out eventually- and then you’ll have a real baby- are you happy?” Clive asked. Luke just looked at, him … before Clive’s computer beeped, and Luke got up, running over to it, slapping his hands on the keyboard. 

… well, if he didn’t get it now, he’d understand it later. 

“Luke! No touching!”


End file.
